The present invention refers to a disk holder in a CD box, comprising a ring of retaining tongues having each a radial arm followed at its inner end by a essentially axial arm which engages in the inserted disk in an elastic manner. Such boxes are generally formed of three parts, the flat center portion (tray) being provided with the proper disk holder. This tray has generally been manufactured from shock-resistant polystyrene, which is opaque and resilient, so that it will not break under high stresses such as when the box is dropped. However, it has recently been desired to manufacture the tray from clear, transparent polystyrene as well, so that the disk and the indications thereon are visible to the customer from both sides. However, clear standard polystyrene is very brittle, so that the conventional disk holder is inappropriate since it is not resilient and moreover has almost sharp edges. It has been found that such holders break at the edges in the drop test, whereby they become useless, of course. Moreover, in the drop test, the disks may be ejected from their holders even if the retaining tongues themselves are not damaged.